1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a detection device and a detection method, and relates specifically to a detection device and a detection method for reducing a detection leak when detecting a body that has entered into a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor or detection device detecting an existence of a body or a distance to the body by radiating an electromagnetic wave and receiving the electromagnetic wave reflected by the body (“reflection signal”) is widely used in industrial apparatuses such as ships, aircrafts, meteorological observation devices, and plants. One example of a conventional detection device uses a pulse radar (e.g., refer to JP-A-2001-264419).
Additionally, a detection device in which a resistance against a disturbance wave has been improved in comparison with the conventional detection device is disclosed in JP-A-2005-140542, assigned to the assignees of the present invention.
In conventional detection devices, detection leaks can occur when detecting a body that has entered into the predetermined range.